


Peter Parker is a Pepper Potts Fanboy

by talkaboutartassholes



Series: 5 times Tony and Pepper fought to be Peter's favorite [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Gen, Iron Dad, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter meets Pepper for the first time, Tony is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutartassholes/pseuds/talkaboutartassholes
Summary: “I see what you’re here doing Potts, but I don’t think it will be that easy to win over my very loyal intern slash protégé slash son-figure.”“Yes, it will!”“Shut up kid.”--OR--Peter meets Pepper for the first time and Tony isn't good with sharing.**Vietnamese translation now available**





	Peter Parker is a Pepper Potts Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest I don't know where this came from. It's ~1k of random fun I wrote up while bored at work. I hope you enjoy it! And thanks to Iza for being a wonderful beta <3  
> \---  
> Translation to Vietnamese now available [here](https://meomeoluoi0911.wordpress.com/2019/01/14/pepperony-peter-parker-is-a-pepper-potts-fanboy/) thanks to Kataly_Malfoy

The door to Tony’s lab flew open, Pepper Potts in all her glory striding in - an argument ready on her tongue, “You know, if you weren’t gonna show up you could have at least told me so I could’ve made an exc-- oh. Well, you must be Peter.” Her eyes fell on the boy who was looking at her with the biggest bambi eyes she’d ever seen.

Said boy jumped to his feet in a flurry of limbs, “Oh my goodness, Miss Potts! I’m sorry, did you need Mr. Stark for something? I just kinda dropped by, he said he wasn’t busy, I’m so sorry I -”

Well, this changed her plans. Pepper held up a hand to stop the boy’s rambling and smiled kindly down at him. “It’s okay Peter, somehow I managed to get by without him.” She sent a quick glare to the man in question before turning back to the teenager in front of her with a smile, “And call me Pepper.”

“Good luck with that,” muttered a very amused Tony Stark. He stood from his hunched position at Peter’s desk where the two had been working on designs for a slightly more stab-proof suit for the boy and walked around to join him in front of Pepper.

“Yes of course Pepper, sorry, it’s wonderful-”

“Now wait just a minute,” Peter’s ramblings were cut off by a suddenly much less amused Tony Stark. “I’ve been telling you to call me Tony for how long now and you’re still at it with this ‘Mr. Stark’ crap, but you’re on a first name basis with my fiancée within 5 minutes of meeting her?”

Peter turned to look at Tony for the first time since Pepper had walked in. “Well yeah, she’s Pepper Potts,” he stated as if the reasoning was obvious.

“And I’m Tony Stark!”

“But she’s _Pepper Potts_ ,” Peter repeated. 

Tony threw his arms up, unable to believe what he was hearing, but Peter wasn’t done. 

“Pepper Potts, youngest female CEO of a Fortune 500 Company! She ushered in Stark Industries’ second golden age! She’s been on the Time’s 100 list three times!” Peter’s voice grew more and more manic as he listed each of the woman’s achievements, waving his arms around frantically, barely managing to keep the bouncing he was doing to a level where he wouldn’t accidentally jump onto the ceiling.

“Oh, I like you.”

Peter’s head whipped around as if he had forgotten that the woman he was gushing over was still in the room. Smiling sweetly, Pepper walked over to the boys and gently brushed the bangs out of Peter’s face.

“Uh-uh, nope, get your hands off my intern.” 

Peter looked at Tony in confusion as Pepper’s hand came to rest on the boy’s shoulder, trying to subtly guide him away from his mentor. “But Mr. Stark -” His protest fell short as Tony reached out and literally pulled him over to his side.

“Nope, come stand over here and tell me more about how I’m your favorite Avenger.”

Pepper knew she had a mischievous glint in her eye and Tony must have noticed too, because he moved to angle himself in front of his young intern, blocking him from her view.

“Now Tony, while I’m sure Peter would love to sit in your lab and talk about how great you are, there’s a chance he might be more interested in coming with me while I do my R&D walk through.” It was low hanging fruit and she knew it, but she couldn’t help her smirk as Peter’s eyes grew somehow even wider with a rather endearing amount of childlike wonder, as he stared at her from over her fiancé's shoulder. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Pepper in a playful glare, “I see what you’re here doing Potts, but I don’t think it will be that easy to win over my _very loyal_ intern slash protégé slash son-figure.”

“Yes, it will!”

“Shut up kid.” Tony turned to glare at Peter but if the way the boy was bouncing excitedly was any indication, it was either lost on him or he didn’t care.

Pepper knew this was her chance, she was going to win this kid over. It would be Tony’s punishment for not showing up to yet another board of directors meeting, “I think we should let Peter decide what he’d like to do.” She decidedly did not look at Peter as she spoke, choosing instead to look at Tony; daring him with a quirked eyebrow to try and argue her on this. “What’d you say Pete? Would you like to come with me while I go over all the latest R&D proposals, or would you rather to stay here with Mr. Stark staring at equations for another five hours?”

Both adults turned to look at Peter. He looked back. His eyes flickered back and forth between them, clearly feeling like a rope during a game of tug-of-war. Pepper almost felt bad for putting him in the middle of this, but it was too fun.

“Think long and hard about this decision now Pete, you wouldn’t want to hurt my feelings,” Tony fixed Peter with a stern glare.

Peter gulped.

“Um, wow, okay, as much as I love spending time with you Mr. Stark, and you know I do!” he threw his hands up in almost a defensive posture, “This is, uh, this is Pepper Potts, and she is- she’s inviting me to take a look at SI’s R&D department and that’s like a once in twelve lifetimes kind of thing. So, I think, if it won't be too much of a bother, I’d, uh, I’d like to go with her.” It was a statement, but he spoke it like a question, looking timidly at Tony as if to gauge if he was allowed to go.

Pepper however didn’t care for Tony’s permission. Instead she just smiled, throwing her arm around Peter’s shoulders and guiding him out of the lab. “Wonderful! You’re gonna love this, Peter.” She had the boy’s full attention as they walked, telling him about what they were about to see.

As the pair stepped into the elevator, Tony stuck his head out of his lab, “This isn’t over, Potts!”

Pepper grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted in 6 years so I'd love to hear what you think! and if you want you can come hit me up on tumblr @[tstarkapologist](https://tstarkapologist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
